User blog:TheRadBoy/High School Blog Number Five: Finals Schminals Edition
Well, finals are this week. Yay. I was going to start studying over Christmas break, but of course I didn't start until last week. In fact, I didn't start SERIOUSLY studying until Thursday. This doesn't count studying for finals that I already had (some classes have multiple finals, I'll get to that), or doing my review packet from biology. I did that. But no other studying until a few days ago, actually. Anyways, my interest in politics didn't help. Tuesday, I watched the State of the Union address. Thursday, I watched the Republican debate. Last night, I watched the Democratic debate. Today, since it's Martin Luther King Day, and I have no school, I was planning on studying for 4 hours or so, but I woke up with a really excruciating neck pain (mainly when I turn it to the right), which is making it harder for me to do stuff. I guess I can still study, but the best thing to do would be to lay in bed. I just hope it goes away before tomorrow, or I'm gone look ridiculous in school. Anyways, now I'll be going over every day of finals: Wednesday, January 20, 2016: Honors Biology: I need to get around a 40% from the final to keep my B. Sounds easy, but I'm still kind of worried. My experience with science has been that I forgot everything the minute I finish the test on that unit. I'm mainly worried on stuff like biochemistry and respiration, which I still don't understand even though we learned that stuff before the leaves changed colors. Honors Written and Oral Communication: Not worried about this class. I think I need like a 65% or 70% to keep my A, which is going to be easy. I've always found English/Language Arts-type classes easy. We already had a final from this class - the essay. I didn't think I did so well, but I doubt I'll get lower than a C+. Lunch: Obviously, I don't have a lunch final, so those who have lunch during 6th period like me get to leave an hour early. Same goes with 4th period lunch Thursday and 5th period lunch Friday. Thursday, January 21, 2016: AP Human Geography: I find this class easy. People say there's a lot of homework and stuff but not for me. I like it a lot too. I am going to have to study, though. The first couple of chapters were boring and I don't remember much. We already had a final from this class - the map final. I think I might get 100% on it! Spanish 2: Not worried. We had the writing final in December, speaking final two weeks ago, listening final Friday. Did well on all. Will do well on Multiple Choice as well. Accelerated Honors Geometry: Yuck. I have a pretty good chance of falling from a B to a C in this class on my final, which pisses me off cause I worked hard for that B. I mean, I had a D in September. I worked hard. Don't want all that to go to waste. Luckily, the geometry final is easy, according to my sophomore friends. But there are two finals, the first one being Show Your Work and it's tomorrow in class. Friday, January 22, 2016: Freshman Physical Education: Kind of worried. Here's why. I had 100% from this class up until a month and a half ago, when my grade dropped to 92%. That's cause we were first graded on attendance, trying, etc. In early December, we did fitness testing, which dropped my score because I got a couple of Cs. That surprised me, I thought I did pretty well on running and sit-ups. Not so well on sit-and-reach and strength. Didn't expect such a drop. The gym class final is basically just basic fitness stuff and the muscles of the body, and I can still keep my A with a 75% or so. Doesn't stop me from worrying. Introduction to Business: Least worried of all. I have an 102% because of all the extra credit opportunities, lmfao. I don't think I'll drop even if I have a 25%. Heck, I don't even have to study, I still think I'll get at least an 80%. Category:Blog posts